This invention relates to a photographic camera having a long focal length objective and a tubular viewfinder.
Photographic cameras with long focal length objectives are of considerable weight. In use, the unit comprising the objective and the camera must be held at eye level and directed towards the object which is being photographed. This holding at eye level in some cases must be maintained for a long time, since for example, in sports photography, the image must be captured at a very precise instant. The handling of a camera with a long focal length objective is therefore often fatiguing. At the same time, it is important that the objective and the camera be held very steady during release of the shutter.
Chest and shoulder braces are known by which the manipulation of such photographic assemblies is somewhat facilitated. However, since the center of gravity of the unit formed by the camera and the objective is located at some distance from the body of the photographer, where the apparatus extends horizontally from the photographer's eye, such supports are of limited effectiveness.
The additional use of a tripod is often not possible due to the local situation, and additionally, has the disadvantage that the mobility to direct the device at the object is reduced. In addition, a tripod is an extra load for the photographer if he wishes to change location.
There have been suggestions as to how to shorten the overall length of the objective lens assembly. This can be accomplished, for example, by the use of special optical systems in which the objective is in the form of a reflecting objective and/or the light path is deflected by means of a mirror or mirrors. The possible reduction in overall length by these techniques is however, limited. Furthermore, they have the disadvantage of increasing the diameter and weight of theobjective. They do not achieve a decrease in the burden on the photographer and moreover, such shortened objectives are also accompanied by optical disadvantages.
An object of this invention is to provide a photographic camera having a long focal length objective which as a result of its structure is less fatiguing on the photographer to handle than present designs. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a system or configuration which does not diminish the quality of the resulting photograph.